1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the invention relates to a start control apparatus for an engine generator.
2. Background Art
It is a known technique for an engine generator, such as an inverter generator to generate power based on outputs from windings wound around an alternator which is driven by an engine, as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-218467. In the reference, the engine generator is equipped with a starter motor and operates the starter motor to start the engine.